


No Warmth Without Cold

by Vagevuur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I have no idea, I think it's just Vici
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing I wrote during a time of loneliness. Plus an addon by my friendo Vici.</p><p>I'm Fire, Rin is Ice, and Vici is Thunder. Kind of takes away the mysteriousness of the tale, but I just didn't want to name any names at the time.</p><p>This was written months ago and the issue has been resolved. There's nothing bad happening currently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Warmth Without Cold

Once, there were two beings. One made of Fire, and one made of Ice. The two beings completed eachother.

The Ice kept the Fire calm.

But then the Ice left.

And the Fire burned.

And burned.

And burned.

Until there was nothing left to burn, and the Fire’s entire world was only a shell of what it used to be.

* * *

The Thunder saw it all and couldn’t believe the Ice left.

What did happen? Why did it leave them?

The Thunder thought and though and got thoughts it feared so much.

Was it its fault that the Ice left? That the Fire burned everything to the ground?

Now with the Ice gone … the Thunder feared everything would break appart … .

It did not want that and hoped the Ice was alright, wherever it was.

 


End file.
